


an exchange of knowledge, an exchange of ignorance

by mutents



Series: look upon this fine collection [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Game of Thrones References, Gen, I mean it's Game of Thrones, Religious Discussion, Talking, but they're basically the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutents/pseuds/mutents
Summary: "You come into my house and insult my Khaleesi?" Courfeyrac exclaimed, his voice easily heard over the sound of the cafes other patrons.





	an exchange of knowledge, an exchange of ignorance

"You come into my house and insult my Khaleesi?" Courfeyrac exclaimed, his voice easily heard over the sound of the cafes other patrons.

"I didn't insult her," Bahorel said, leaning his chair back on two legs, the old wood creaking underneath his weight. "I just said that Sansa is obviously the superior ruler."

"Sacrilege," Courfeyrac hissed, narrowing his eyes and leaning in over the table. "The only person fit to sit on the Iron Throne is Daenerys."

"Fuck the Iron Throne! I sure as shit don't want my little bird ruling in King's Landing; she shouldn't have to relive all that fuckery. Nah, I've got bigger plans for her. Queen in the North!" Bahorel said, shouting the last part and receiving several dirty looks, his fist raised in the air.

"You're both wrong," Feuilly chimed in, not looking up from the expense sheet he was setting up for himself on Courfeyrac's laptop. "Margaery Tyrell. Compassionate, charming, politically savvy, and has the best adviser in all of Essos and Westeros on her side."

"Wait, you think that the Queen of Thorns is the best adviser?" Bahorel scoffed.

"Of course she is; she has the ability to plan steps ahead, unlike most. The marriage to Joffery, for instance; betroth her protege to the King, and then slaughter the pig at the wedding." He paused, looking up from the screen. "The only other person with that amount of foresight is Baelish, and I'm pretty sure we can all agree with the Hound when it comes to him being a Littlefucker."

"I'll give you that one," Bahorel said, nodding. "I have never cheered as hard as I did when Sansa sentenced him to die. But, let me put forth this one; Varys." This time it was Courfeyrac's turn to scoff. "Shut it, Courf!" Bahorel said, grinning as he pointed a finger angrily at him. "Would you really want anyone aside from the Spider whispering in your ear? He knows all of the secrets!"

"Jon Arryn!" Courfeyrac said, throwing his hands up.

"Oh yeah, the guy who was too stupid to keep his mouth shut about Cersei and Jaime."

"Ok, but the very fact that he figured out their affair is proof that he's who you want in your corner!"

"It takes a real genius to pick up on the worst kept secret of the Seven Kingdoms," Bahorel said, rolling his eyes. "Next your going to tell me Lannister is the best figther."

"Of course not. Oberyn Martell is. He kept his own against the Mountain!"

"No he didn't! He had his head popped like a watermelon!"

"After poisoning him."

"Yeah, and we all know how well that worked. Now we've got Robert Strong; blatantly Gregor, and finally smart enough to shut the hell up. No, there is only one fighter you want on your side, and that's Beric Dondarrion."

"My guy's beaten both of yours," Feuilly said, shutting the laptop and passing it back to Courf, realizing he wasn't going to get any more work done. "Sandor Clegane. Won against the Lightening Lord when he and Arya were stuck with the Brotherhood Without Banners, and is the only person who can hold his own against Gregor. And, if he can compete with his brother, he can obviously best Martell."

"Ugh," Bahorel groaned, rolling his head to the ceiling. "You always go on and on about the Hound!"

"That's because he's the best!" Feuilly exclaimed, finally getting a little riled up. "He's also got something even more important; morals. Admittedly fucked up ones, but morals all the same."

"Right, because the guy who held a knife to Sansa's throat and threatened her for a song is totally an A+ guy," Bahorel muttered, picking up his coffee in a huff.

"But he didn't hurt her, did he? Not only did he offer her an out, but he also protected her time and time again from Joffery's wrath."

"Not as well as Tyrion," Courfeyrac said. "Tyrion not only got Joffery to stop that beating, but he also protected her while they were married."

"Yeah, but no one takes the Imp seriously. Clegane said it best himself, they're all afraid of him."

Both Courfeyrac and Bahorel had to give him that, reluctantly nodding that he had a point.

"Fine," Courfeyrac said. "At least we can all agree that Cersei is the biggest piece of scum in the series."

"What!" Bahorel said, snapping his attention back to Courf. "That's absolutely not true! The biggest scum is Walder Frey. Fucker broke the protection of guest rights at the Red Wedding."

"I'm surprised by you," Feuilly said, looking at Bahorel. "Not Ramsey Snow?"

"Shit..." Bahorel muttered, looking up for a second in contemplation. "Okay, he's right; Snow and than Frey."

"But Cersei is the biggest puppet master of them all!" At both Bahorel and Feuilly's looks, he shrugged and waved a hand at them. "Aside from Baelish, obviously. But she blew up the Sept of Baelor! Who knows how many citizens she killed in the process, and for what? To get even with a guy who embarrassed her? That's pretty scummy of her!"

"Snow flays people!" Bahorel said. "And he raped Sansa. He's easily the most psychotic person there."

"Most badass vassel house?" Courfeyrac said, throwing his arms up in annoyance.

"Mormont's," Bahorel said without pause.

"Tarth's," Feuilly said, overlapping with Bahorel.

"You're both wrong! It's the Reyne's of Castamere!" Courfeyrac said, shaking his head.

"How can an extinct house be badass?" Feuilly asked.

"And how can a house that we've literally seen two people from be the most badass?" Courfeyrac retorted, narrowing his eyes at Feuilly. "Like, I'll give you credit, Brienne's probably the second best fighter in the series, but that doesn't make Tarth's the most kickass."

"First of all, you said badass," Bahorel said, raising a finger. "And second of all, it's the Mormont's. Not only was Dacey fantastic, Maege kicked ass. When you add little Lyanna to the mix, you just get more pure, unadulterated awesomeness. Even if you talk about Jorah and Joer, you've still got a huge group of balls to the wall epic people."

"Are you guys still talking about Game of Thrones?" Musichetta asked, settling in next to Bahorel on the bench.

"Yes!" All three exclaimed, not one taking their attention away from the other two, each of them glaring.

"This is like that time you spent a week arguing about who the best Marvel hero is..." She muttered, taking her apron off and stuffing it in her backpack.

"Hey, at least we came to an agreement on that one," Feuilly said. "Kitty Pryde won that one."

"No she didn't," Bahorel said, shaking his head. "Magneto would obviously beat her."

"Two words for you losers; She Hulk," Courfeyrac supplied.

"Oh, god," Musichetta muttered, slumping in her seat; she was going to be stuck here for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> My opinion is really a blend of Bahorel and Feuilly's; I want Sansa on the Northern throne with Clegane as her sworn shield, Olenna living happily and playing her political game in the South, advising Margaery on the Iron Throne. The Mormont's are obviously the superior vassal house, and is there any bigger pieces of trash than Baelish and Ramsey?
> 
> Also, I might return to this; write the follow-up Marvel discussion. I really want to hash out that debate as well. And, who knows; maybe I'll do even more pop culture arguments with other characters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
